SI amas algo lucha por ello
by angelariel13
Summary: Los celos puede ser un arma ..al ver que otros disfrutan de lo que nosotros quisieramos y no tenemos...


Solo ahí estaba ahí….,te dejaste caer de rodillas,dejaste caer lagrimas a regañadientes,tu no llorabas,habias jurado ya no volver a hacerlo pero..,lo haces ahora,sentia ira,rabie y tristeza a la vez….,golpeaste el suelo en un intento de desaogo pero eso no logra satisfacerte…

Simplemente por que todos pensaban mal..!,no era malo que sentir eso..o si?...,simplemente no lo entendias por que todos lo miraban de mala manera o como…..incesto…

Se habian criado juntos,eran como hermanos de los que peleaban y se trataban cariñosamente pero no compartian ningun lazo sanguineo,pero igual la gente miraba mal eso…y ahora no pudiste quedar peor…,lo habias escuhado todo,toda esa maldita frase que no hubieras querido escuchar,ya que ese habia partido tu rebelde corazon guerrero…,lo habia partido en dos y a cada momento se hacia trizas a montones,simplemente con recordar lo que habia dicho..,simplemente sientes el corazon roto,tu lo amabas..pero al parecer…tu amor no era correspondido y tu maldecias al ver visto mas la escena que hizo que todo tu mundo se despedzara….

….

Oh si…,al primer momento ni te habia caido bien esa chica que según decia ella,era tu prima,oh si,la nueva hija de Loki,tu odioso tio, se habia unido al grupo y se habia atrevido a coquetear con tu chico,tu solamente te aguantabas todas las ganas de gritarle y darle su merecido,sip…,por primera vez estabas celosa y esos celos aumentaban mas y mas..,hasta ser muy obvio para la mayoria..,ecepto para el y para empeorarlo,aquella chica lo habia notado y no pudo pudo hacercse mas tonto.,si tu estabas con el,hablando de planes o simplemente de las cosas y se reian,ella venia y interrumpia sus placticas y te lo quitaba con algun pretexto tonto para que el la siguiera….,tu simplemente te enfurecias y aquella chica te sacaba de tus cabales..,según tu,tenias TODO el tiempo libre de james para estar con el y que simplemente esa tonto te lo quitara te enfurecia y te hacia sacar celos,y para colmo pym se rei a carcajadas de aquello…

Si tu y el estaban solos y hablaban de cosas linda so importantes,justo venia ella lo abrazaba y le besba ala mejilla…,tu simplemente casi rompes tu espada al ver aquello,pero ahora era diferente,solo recordabas lo que habia pasado..

…..

Estabas ahí,paseando por la nave algo aburrida sin saber que hacer,Francis estaba practicando con sus flechas ,pym y azari jugando a atrapar,tony con algunas que reparar y lo demas …,un monton de paz y trankilidad como nunca se habia sentido,pero oyes unos ruidos,y vienen de la habitación de tu amor,rapidamente ves que esta algo entrabierta y oscura,no sabes por que empiezas a tener un mal presentimiento de ello,rápidamente observas cautelosamente y bueno…lo que ves solo te rompe el corazon…

Solo los ves ahí,en la oscuridad…,ella abrazandolo a el por el cuello y besandolo apasionadamente en los labios y el,sin su chaqueta…..,tomandolo por los hombros y correspondiendo amorosamente..,ya sabias lo que iban a hacer…

Tu solo retrocedes ,shokeada,no podiendo creer lo que acabas de ver….,botando tu espada aun shokeada y te maldices por eso ya que ellos logran escuchar eso…,rapidamente corres,ni siquiera sabes por que lo haces si sabes que puedes volar pero…tal vez la tristeza es la que te da menos fuerzas de hacer eso..

-TORUNN-lo oyes decir tu nombre..

TU simplemente lo ignoras,sintiendo lagrimas salir de tus ojos,sintiendo tu corazon de guerrero quebrandose ,rompiendose en pedazos y sintiendo que ya nada va a ser lo mismo…,no sabes como,pero logra tomarte de los hombros y voltearte..,te sorprendes peor solo la miras Copn ira y aun llorando..,eso parece sorprenderle mucho…

-NO ME TOQUES-dijiste dandole un cachetada-NO ME VUELVAS HABLAR JAMES ROGERS…-le dices con ira..

…

Simplemente recuerdas aquello..,otra vez siente ese dolor en el pecho,maldiciendo a tu prima,simplemente ….,tienes el corazon roto…y el dolor…es muy grande…

Si era muy grande,es por que el era el amor de tu vida..,aun si fueran muy diferentes,aun si todos lo veian mal…,el lo era,inclusto creiste que se habia vuelto celoso cuando Francis coquetaba contigo,claro..si te sonrojaste cuando te dijo que te cuidaras y lo de hermosa tambien,pero es por primera vez cuando alguien te decia hermosa,e ncambio el nunca lo habia dicho por asi decirlo,….,jamas te habia dicho algo lindo…,tal vez..por el …,por que el te ve como su hermana,nada mas y eso es lo que mas te duele,que solo te vea asi…,solo una hermana..nada mas..

Ahora solos sientes unos pasos detrás de ti...

-LARGATE-dices llena de ira…

Los pasos parecen detenerse pero no,solo siguen otra vez..,tu rapidamente te volteas y lo ves ahí,justo la persona que te rompio el corazon…

-LARGATE,no te quiero ver james-dices enojada y apretando los puños…

El sigue dando mas pasos,decidido..,tu solo le empiezas a gritar que se fuera,que no siguiera dando un paso y mas y mas amenazas mas pero…

-NO-dice el..serio..

Te toma por lo hombros,tu solo apretas los puños,sabes que no puedes hacerle daño…,solo lo miras enojada…

-VETE JAMES,LARGATE-dices..

-solo dime que no me amas y me voy-te dice de forma seria..

NO sabes como saca tanta fuerza para acorralarte contra una roca,te sorprendes y te sonrojas por su petición..

-que?-dices sorprendida

-lo que oiste torun-dice serio…

Te acorrala,no sabes simplemente que hacer por sentir tan cerca de ti,casi sintiendo su respiración..,solo empiezas a sonrojarte y ponerte nerviosa de una manera extraña…,no sabes que hacer…

De pronto notas como se inclina peligrosamente,de pronto siente tus labios runidos con los de el en un pacto secreto,algo amargadamente dulce,una enorme pasion conbinada con sufrimiento…

No pudiste evitar sentir el corazon latiendote con fuerza,setnias el amor en su mas pura envoltura,rapidamente lo rodeas por el cuello correspondiendo el beso apasionadamente….,era tan aterrador y tan satisfactorio ese pacto que hacian,un extasis que jamas habian sentido..,haciendose recostar en el suelo y aun siguiendo con ese apasionado beso que sin saber…,habian esperado hace años,pero toda cosa que empieza y termina,rapidamente tu chico parece volver en si y se separa lentamente,dandote dulces besos en la separacion,algo sonriente pero luego algo sorprendido y te mira,con esos lindos ojos azules cristalinos….

-me voy….-dice mientras da la vuelta,algo sonrojado y dando pasos lentos…

Tu solo ves como se va,sorprendida y algo triste y tocandote los labios..,empiezas a sonrojarte pero tambien sientes una tristeza de que se vaya..

-yo no quiero que te vayas..-susurras …

El se detiene a mitad de su caminata,ya estaba a una distancia y volteo la cabez en perdil..,mirandola…

-si amas algo…lucha por ello-

…..

**Nota:sip..,es un amor dulcemente amargo ,asi yo veo el romance de james y torunn…,de todos modos los personajes de la pelicula next avengers no me pertenecen,esta historia es simplemente echa por una gran fan de la pareja…,no se,tal vez piensa hacer una historia con accion,romance,dolor…**

**Oh si..,aquí esta mi OC,osea un personaje malvado,se llama aime,la la hija de loki y amora,es tan malvada como su padre y tiene los poderes de su madre…,por ahora,estara enamorada de james y le gustara hacer sufirir a torunn…,jeje aun sigo pensnado si hacer una historia…..**


End file.
